


Avengers Mini-Imagines

by Syven_Siren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Cryofreeze (Marvel), Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Imagines, Morning Jog, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Collection of super short imagines (usually each is between 200-300 words)





	1. Imagine: Being there when Bucky wakes up from cryo.

**Author's Note:**

> These are just little one-off imagines I'm doing as they pop up in my mind. I also take requests for these on my Tumblr. If you have a prompt for one you can submit it to my Tumblr inbox (https://syven-siren.tumblr.com/ask). The prompt should start "Imagine...". Doesn't have to be fluff/romantic.

Combing your fingers through his hair, you wait for Bucky to rouse from his sleep. It’s been several minutes since he was taken out of cryo. You don't mind that he is still cold to the touch. You can't be bothered with waiting to be near him any longer.

It has been eight long months since he decided he needed to go back under. Eight months of missing him and hoping for the day Shuri and the other researchers would find a solution to the Hydra triggers embedded in his mind.

“(Y/N)?” He smiles up at you.  Damn, you missed that smile so much.

“Hey, Buck.”

“Hi, doll. How you doin’?” He quips in a low gravely voice.

“I’m doing good. Better now that your back with me.” Your response comes out broken as you try to hold the tears back.

Placing your hands on the sides of his face, you rest your forehead against his. This is the moment you've been dreaming about for so long.

“That’s all I get, doll? No kiss?” The tears that line your eyes spill over as you chuckle at his response. He’s the same old Bucky. Your Bucky.

You kiss him passionately just like you’ve been waiting and wanting to do. He’s finally back. Back in your arms where he belongs.


	2. Imagine: Going on a morning jog with Sam and Steve

Thudding footsteps become louder as they approach you and Sam from behind.

“Don’t say it,” an exasperated Sam begs as the runner gets closer.

“On your left.” 

Steve once again passes you and Sam on your routine jog. Sighing, you halt your already slow pace, coming to a complete stop. Bending at the hips, you place your hands on your knees in some feeble attempt to gain more oxygen input. 

“I’m done. I’m never gonna catch up with the old man at this rate.”

“Thought it was meant to be a jog, not a race.”

“You know Cap can’t do anything half-assed.” You quip back.

Footfalls and even breathing sneak up on the pair of you again. Between his sharp inhales, you hear Sam pleading under his breath.

“Don’t. Don’t. Don-“

“On your left. And watch your language.”

“Oh, come on!” 


End file.
